


You Snooze, You Lose

by dasfreefree, imagine_that_haikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Banter, Coffee Shops, Flirting, Multi, Other, Reader-Insert, gender!neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu
Summary: You and Semi are constantly fighting for the best seat in the coffee shop. At least he's handsome and you find it kind of fun.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Reader
Kudos: 59





	You Snooze, You Lose

**Author's Note:**

> This scenario was originally posted on April 8, 2017 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/159357910838/constantly-fighting-for-the-best-seat-in-the). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: Rachel Lauren
> 
> Anonymous asked: "Constantly fighting for the best seat in the library/coffee shop/whatever" for Semi?

“You snooze you lose.”

You glance up at the guy standing before you. If it hadn’t been so crowded in this coffee shop, you might have heard the frustrated groan come from his throat. You smirk and bring your cup to your lips.

It’s been a week or two since this little game started up between the two of you and you still don’t know his name. All you do know is that he wants your normal seat in the coffee shop. He’s got good taste: it’s right near an outlet, and it’s far enough away from the counter that the line doesn’t form beside it when it gets busy in the shop. The view outside the window isn’t too shabby either.

Oh, and he’s very attractive as well, you know that much too. Tall, sharp eyes, and a serious look gives him an air of maturity that you don’t see much around campus: just your type. But apparently, your brand of flirting doesn’t really work on him. At least it’s fun getting a total rise out of him with this daily challenge.

Mystery boy’s eyes narrow at you when you ignore his presence and begin typing away on your laptop. You aren’t sure but you think you hear a short pensive hum come from him.

“Fine, then,” he says. He adjusts the messenger bag slung over his shoulder and turns to find himself a seat elsewhere.

“See you tomorrow then,” you chime in a sing-song voice. Even though his back is turned to you, you give him a flirtatious wave.

You go about your normal routine the next day. Your laptop and notes from class in tow, you’re dead-set on finishing up your paper today. It’s been a long time since you even started a long-term assignment like one so early before the due date, let alone finished it before then too. You quite like the idea of having some time to edit before turning it in. It’s liberating in a way, and you feel yourself grinning almost too widely at this thought. It doesn’t stay for long, though.

The moment you enter shop, you stop in your tracks when your eyes catch sight of your usual place inside. Your seat—your _perfect_ spot—is occupied, and it’s not even mystery boy who’s seated in it!

“You snooze you lose,” you hear a voice say from somewhere on your right. You clench your jaw and slowly turn towards the voice. It’s already clear whose it is, and you should have known your own words would be used against you in such a way.

Mystery boy sits in a small booth built for two. As he mirrors your actions from yesterday—glancing up at you with a smirk and bringing his drink to his lips—you drop your bag on the seat right across from him. He doesn’t protest at all when you do this. Without a word, you leave the bag there while you get your coffee. When you return, his dark eyes fall on you. You fail to notice, a little preoccupied with exaggerating your shuffle into the seat and the pout on your lips.

“God this is awful,” you grumble. “How do you do this, like, every day?”

“I’m used to it by now,” he answers with a shrug. “But it still ticks me off that you manage to beat me every time.”

“Well, you see…” Your words hang while you wait for him to tell you his name. This has gone on too long without knowing it.

“Semi Eita.”

With a name like that, you wonder how he manages to be so unlucky with getting the seat he wants. You give your name as well.

“Well, Semi, I happened to have poor timing just for today, so don’t get used to seeing this. Tomorrow, I’ll be at that table and you’ll be pissed because I got there before you did. Business as usual. Unless…” Semi raises an eyebrow while you make him wait. “You take me on a date.”

“So I can sometimes sit at a table for one when I need to do homework?”

“Well, there are more perks than—”

“Tomorrow night at eight work for you?”

You blink dumbfounded. So, you should have taken the obvious approach from the start with him. It throws you through a loop that his response was so quick on top of it.

But aside from your usual seat being taken, at least you managed to land a date.


End file.
